RWBY Destiny
by Archer Paladino
Summary: A team of four Guardians from the Destiny are transported to the world of RWBY by an unknown phenomenon. Once in the RWBY universe, they will have to befriend some and make enemies of others. (Alternate timeline where Pyrrha is still alive, Yang has two arms and Torchwick escaped with Cinder) (I don't want to say it every chapter, so I do not own RWBY or Destiny) I own OCs and plot
1. Chapter 1

RWBY/Destiny crossover

(Cinder escaped with the Fall Maiden's power, but she lost control of the Atlesian army. Pyrrha is still alive, Yang has two arms, and Torchwick uneaten) (I do not own the rights to RWBY or Destiny, but I do own this story and the Original Characters that appear in it)

 **Chapter 1**

"Alright Guardians, weapons hot!" I shout, and I use my hand cannon to blast another Acolyte into dust as I land. I then spin Thorn, (my hand cannon) on my finger and duck, shooting a thrall as it soars over my head. The sound of rushing air passes over me, and an Acolyte yelps as my Titan teammate, Sam, punts the hive beast across the moon. "Three!" Sam shouts, and I stand up straight with a scoff. "There is NO WAY in Hell you've gotten three kills already," "Kiss it buddy!" he retorts, spraying a group of thralls with his assault rifle. "I headed the charge, and I got the first two kills! You have NO reliable long-range attacks, so unless you sprayed and hoped I didn't get in the way," I shout, downing two more Thralls and throwing a knife at a third as I speak. "We both know Sam, Captain. That's exactly what he did," a woman comments sadly, and there's an explosion to my left and a quickly following implosion as the Warlock on my team, Tabitha, decimates a Hive Wizard and two Knights with a grenade.

"Heads up guys, there's a Blight forming just inside the cave!" my fourth fireteam member, Caroll, says on the radio, and I glance into the crater we're clearing to spot the rift she's talking about. A Taken Knight first emerges from the hole in space, but it is quickly shot square in the face by Caroll. More Taken Hive emerge from the rift at a quickening pace, so I holster Torn and crack my metallic knuckles for effect. "Now we've got a party. I love parties. I'm a great dancer-" "Shut up use it already!" Sam shouts over the gunshots, and I laugh a little before getting into an aggressive stance with two knives drawn.

I let the Light flow through my body into my knives, and the blades extend with pure Arc energy as my Arc Blade fully deploys. I sprint at the group of Taken with blinding speed, and I start slicing the group into tiny ghostly pieces before they have time to react.

" _Archer, you're almost out of power,"_ my Ghost informs me, and I jump back with a burst of Arc light to avoid dying to the few Taken that remain. An explosion rips through the small cluster of remaining Taken, and the Blight is destroyed by three bright shots from behind me.

"Cayde, hostiles have been eliminated," I say into my radio, and the Hunter Vanguard laughs in response. "I wish I had seen it. I'll transfer the bounty to your accounts. Come on home Guardians, and good job," the Exo says proudly, and my Ghost appears next to me to mark me for transmat as Caroll slides down the hill from her sniping position. He beeps a few times and then turns around to look at my teammates' Ghosts. " _Guys?" "I see it," "This is a problem," "It wouldn't be safe to even try,"_ they say to each other, and I look at my small partner questioningly. "Ghost?" " _Quiet Archer. Cayde, we can't evac,"_ my Ghost says worriedly, and there's some muffled conversation in the background of the radio transmission.

"What do you want? No, give me that, Eris, give me my radio back," Cayde can be heard saying, and a woman's voice replaces Cayde's after a moment of silence. "It is the Taken, they thirst for your light. They have trapped you in their darkness and-" "Eris, give me my radio, or I'm not paying you that Glimmer I owe you!" " _Focus!"_ Tabitha's Ghost shouts and Cayde clears his throat after a second of muffled arguing. "Yeah, sorry about that. Guardians, you're going to have to hoof it and get out of there, because Eris says it's bad. Not that I needed her help to see that, but, you know what, just run, I'll see what we can do on this end.." Cayde orders, and I nod to my team as we sprint away from the darkening cave. " _The disturbance is following us,"_ my Ghost says worriedly, and Sam gasps for air as he sprints just behind me. " _Stop!"_ one of our Ghosts shouts, and we all skid to a halt as a cloud of darkness cuts off our way forward. "Left!" I shout, but the cloud has already cut off our flanks as well.

"Back to back!" I order, and all four of us press our backs together. "Sam, Ward!" I command, and my teammate nods as he throws his hands out to raise The Ward of Dawn. A purple bubble expands around my team and the shadows that were surrounding us press against the shield. Ripples start forming on the shield everywhere at once, and I look at my friend worriedly. "Sam, how long can it hold?" "My Wards usually last about a minute, but under this kind of stress," "Ghosts, is there any chance you can revive us if this darkness kills us?" " _Probably not, but I don't know if it will,"_ my Ghost says, and he appears next to my shoulder to scan the caving bubble around us. "Ghost," " _This cloud has frequencies that match our transmat systems. I think it will take us somewhere!"_ "Where?" " _Hell if I know, but it probably won't kill us,"_ my Ghost explains, and he re-enters my body as Sam's Ward collapses. "Well, it's been a good run team, so if we die, it was an honor serving with you." I state, and the dark cloud consumes us, causing my Exo systems shut down from the shock.


	2. Chapter 2

(Caroll is using the exotic No Land Beyond sniper) (Bullets are bullets and in-game damage numbers don't matter, but perks still apply) (I'm calling Cinder's faction the "Queens" for lack of a real name)

[In the Tower] "We lost them?" Cayde asks angrily, and Zavala sighs. "Their signals vanished a few seconds ago. Cayde, calm down. they might still be out there and we just can't see them." "We just lost contact with our best fireteam, and you want me to be CALM?" Cayde shouts, pounding his fist on the vanguard table before stepping back and taking a deep, unnecessary breath. "To Hell with it. I'm going up there and looking for them myself," "Cayde, you can't do that!" "I don't want to lose any more Guardians. I'm going to look for them and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Cayde says, and he briskly walks out of the room to get his ship.

[Remnant] " _Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!"_ My Ghost says in my ear, and I wake up with blurred vision and tons of error messages filling my HUD. "Ugh, Deja Vu. Where are we?" I ask, removing my helmet and sitting up. "Not the moon.." my Ghost states, and I look around to see that he's right. There are trees all around us and I'm sitting in some grass. "Guardians, check in!" I suddenly order, and there's a groan from somewhere to my left.

"Not so loud, I still have a headache!" Sam complains, and I get two more groans of agreement from my other two companions. " _They're alive,"_ my Ghost comments, and I stand up to get a better look at our surroundings.

We're in a wooded clearing that has a neat ten-meter radius, and from what I can see, the clearing isn't natural; it's perfectly round without a shrub out of place, and some of the trees are cut clean in half without any signs of the missing parts. The grass is neatly cut too, standing exactly half a centimeter tall across the whole clearing. " _I'm guessing whatever brought us here took the trees and grass with it.."_ my Ghost observes, and I nod slowly as my teammates stagger to their feet. "Or we swapped places with all this foliage, so there's going to be a pile of twigs and grass waiting for whoever investigates. Either way, we're here now, so we need to find someone who can help us-" "Rogue warlord." Sam says suddenly, and I stop talking to look at him in confusion.

"What?" "My five hundred glimmer is on our being in a warlord's territory. He'll send a group to investigate and they'll not report back so he'll send an army to-" "Sam, that's ridiculous," Tabitha says sternly, and Sam looks at her expectantly. "Care to add your own theory to the pool?" "I'm not going to waste my time," "C'mon, give us your guess!" Sam laughs, and Tabitha stares him down for a few seconds. "Fine. Put me in for five hundred on an army that assumes we're hostile and attacks without questions." "Guys, should we really be doing this now?" Caroll asks, and I shrug while giving her my best Exo smile. "Might as well, I mean, we don't have any other pressing matters," I laugh, and I make eye contact with Sam to place my bet. "One thousand on an inhuman monster." "Aren't we cocky? Caroll? Your bet?" Sam asks, and my fourth teammate smiles after a few seconds of thinking. "Five hundred on robots," Caroll says happily, and Sam's Ghost beeps as it records the data.

" _Guardians! Motion!"_ Tabitha's Ghost says suddenly, and I draw Thorn from its holster while putting my helmet on; Caroll draws her sidearm, Sam readies his assault rifle, and Tabitha flares up a ball of blue light in her hand. " _I've marked it on your trackers. Two o'clock!"_ Tabitha's Ghost informs us, retreating inside it's Guardian as the other Ghosts have.

The target isn't moving very fast, but I can see it through the trees as well as on my motion tracker. It's big and appears to be covered in spikes, and it also seems to be walking on all four legs. My team keeps their sights lined up with whatever the thing is, and the beast suddenly rears up on its hind legs and lurches into the clearing as it grunts. "You guys owe me Glimmer," I mutter, and I line up my sight square with the monster's head.

The monster vaguely resembles a pre-collapse bear, but it's much larger, standing at about ten to eleven feet on its hind legs. It has gigantic paws, with equally large claws attached to the paws, and eyes that seem to glow red. "Take it!" I shout, and I fire three shots from Thorn as my teammates launch their own attacks; Tabitha hits the monster with a powerful Arc grenade, Sam sprays the beast's face with assault rifle fire, and Caroll uses her sniper to blow the monster's head off. The now headless best staggers around for a few seconds, and then collapses on the clearing with a loud thud.

" _Let me scan it!"_ my Ghost says after we're sure that the monster is dead, and I deploy him to go scan the corpse. " _It's already decaying, and I'm picking up traces of darkness!"_ my Ghost reports, but he beeps again just after he speaks. " _Wait, it's darkness, but it's not OUR darkness. This is different,"_ he corrects, and my teammates' Ghosts gather around to scan with him. " _Physiology matches that of a bear, but its muscle structure is incredibly advanced. I'd bet this thing could lift a small jump ship without any trouble!"_ Caroll's Ghost exclaims, but the Ghosts suddenly all freeze and look up at the sky.

" _Ship, incoming!"_ my Ghost informs me, and he returns to my body as the other Ghosts return to their respective partners. "I don't hear a-" Caroll starts to say, but she's cut off by the hum of an engine in the distance. A strange ship soon passes overhead and parks itself near our clearing, and I take note of the large machine attached to the bottom of the vehicle. "What is it?" I ask, and my Ghost beeps worriedly. " _Definitely not Fallen or Hive, but that thing on the bottom could be a Cabal mech of some kind,"_ "And we have no cover, limited ammo, and no idea what its capabilities are. Anyone else feel like we're screwed?" Sam asks, causing Tabitha to smack him across the back of the head. "Shut up. I swear if you weren't the Captain's best friend I'd-" "Tabby, calm down. Sam, shut up." I bark, causing my teammates to jump. "Ok, we need to-" I start to say, but a blip appears on my motion tracker before I can finish my sentence.

"Caroll, Tabby, move!" I order, signaling the girls with my hands. Without a word, the two nod and retreat into the trees behind Sam and I as we position ourselves facing the motion blips.

"What are we looking at, Ghost?" " _Humanoid, definitely smaller than your typical Cabal, and I'm not getting any life signs. They could be a-"_ my Ghost starts to say, but he's cut off by a bullet whizzing past my face. "Return fire!" I order, and Sam throws a magnet grenade while I fire three blind shots as more bullets whizz by me. Sam's grenade explodes twice, and I can make out the sound of metal being crushed through all the gunshots.

"Did you hear that?" I shout to Sam, and he nods as a bullet bounces off his shield. "Might be Vex!" he responds, and a sniper shot flies into the trees from behind me. "They're too big! They look like human soldiers, but metal!" Caroll shouts from her position,and one of our enemies emerges from the wooded area in front of us just as she finishes her sentence.

The soldier is indeed a robot, standing at about six feet and made out of white metal with a black faceplate. The robot is also holding a rifle, so I blast the machine in the head before it can fire at me. The firefight continues for about thirty more seconds, and I hold my hand up for my team to stop shooting when the last foe drops.

"Good job guys, but where's the big one?" I ask, and my question is quickly answered as a gigantic white robot crashes through the trees and almost crushes Sam and me. We roll out of the way at the last second, and the robot is halted by a blast of thunder from Tabitha. The mech twitches and staggers from the electrical hit, but it quickly recovers as guns extend from its wrists. "It's vulnerable to lightning! Tabby, Stormcaller!" I order, and there's a flash from behind me as Tabitha unleashes her super.

The mech breaks out in a seizure as electricity rips through its body, and the robot falls on its back as circuits explode in its joints. The machine spasms a few more times before finally shutting down, and I lower my gun as I walk over to the dead mech. " _I'm getting what looks like life readings from inside the chassis,"_ my Ghost informs me, so I draw Raze Lighter from my back and jam it into a line that looks like it opens as a hatch. I use my sword as a lever, and I'm eventually able to fit my hand under the metal so I can pull the cockpit canopy back.

When I open the hatch, a gun fires from inside the mech and a bullet bounces off my shields at point-blank range. The shooter is a human, and his weapon is just a puny peashooter of a sidearm. I grab the weapon by the barrel, yank it out of the man's hand, and pistolwhip the mech pilot across the face with the butt of his own gun. I then toss the gun aside and grab the man by hooking my hand under the front of his armor and hoisting him into the air. "Where are we, and why did you attack us?" I ask, and the man clears his throat. "Major Michael Samuelson, fifth corps, Atlesian mecha division, serial number one-five-two-five-seven!" he says almost robotically, and I sigh heavily as I drop him back in the seat of the mech. "Great. So not only are we not in Kansas anymore, but we can't ask this guy for help because he's doing the whole 'captured soldier' routine!" " _We never were in Kansas. We were on the M-"_ "Ghost I will punt you like a football!" I snap, causing my partner to sigh.

"Major, report! Major!" something shouts from behind me, and I turn around to see our prisoner reaching for a button in the mech. "Good, a radio," I say, stopping his hand and pushing the button myself. "To whom am I speaking?" I ask, and I get silence for a few seconds before the person on the other end responds. "Who is this?" "I asked first." "This is Commander Zrádce of the Atlesian-" "A commander. Good. I'm Archer Paladino of Vanguard Squad Alpha." I say, cutting off the man on the other end. There's a muffled conversation in the background of the radio, and a different voice speaks from the radio. "This is a hostage negotiator. You can cut out whatever act you're doing because we know you work for the Queens. We also want confirmation that our soldier is alive," "The who? And yeah, he's alive," I say, and I kick the soldier who has been surprisingly quiet during my conversation. "Talk," I order, and he pushes the button on the radio to speak to the negotiator.

"This is Major Michael Samuelson. I'm alive and unharmed, and they don't seem," the soldier starts to say, and he pauses as he looks up at me curiously. "Major?" "They don't seem that hostile, sir," "What do you mean? They're holding you hostage!" "Only to make sure whoever is in charge doesn't just carpet bomb us all to Hell!" I snap, taking back control of the situation. The radio goes silent for a minute, and the negotiator gets back on sounding a little overwhelmed. "A higher-up wants to take over the negotiation, so, um," the man says, and a different voice enters the conversation as the negotiator is replaced. "This is General James Ironwood. Jet's talk business."


	3. Chapter 3

[On the Moon] " _Cayde, I don't like this,"_ Cayde's Ghost says, but the Hunter just grunts as he examines the greenery littering the missing group's last known location. "Where did this come from? And it's so fresh too," Cayde mutters, running his hand along the bark of a sliced tree trunk. " _Cayde, there are traces of the Darkness all over this place. We need to say alert,"_ his Ghost says again, and the Hunter Vanguard stands up straight to look around. "We need a higher vantage point," " _There's an abandoned pipeline over there you could jump onto,"_ , "Thanks, Ghost," Cayde says, beckoning his Ghost to return to him.

The Hunter Vanguard boosts himself onto the shot-up pipe with a burst of light, and he squints to focus his vision on the deserted area around him. "I don't see anything," " _Cayde, we need to go,"_ the Exo's Ghost says suddenly, and Cayde looks at the floating orb curiously. "Why?" " _Because there's a shadow headed right for us!"_ the Ghost shouts, and Cayde looks where the Ghost is looking to see that there is indeed a cloud of pure Darkness headed for them. "Crap," Cayde mutters, and he jumps off the pipeline as his Ghost returns to his body. Cayde looks down at his feet as he falls to see where he's going to land, but he only sees a gaping maw of Darkness approaching from below. "Clever Girl," Cayde mutters, and he's engulfed by the shadow in mid-air.

[Remnant] "Finally! Some top brass!" I exclaim, and the man on the radio clears his throat. "Yes, well, I wish to hear your situation in greater detail. I've been told you aren't working for the Queens?" "No, we aren't; Hell, we don't even know who these Queens are!" I respond, causing the General to make a "huh" sound. "If I said I believe you, where would you tell me you're from?" "I'd tell you my team and I are Guardians from Earth," "Where is Earth?" Ironwood asks, and I have to think about it for a second. I've never met someone who doesn't know what Earth is.

"Apparently, not here. What's this planet called?" I ask, and the General lets out a surprised grunt. "Uh, this planet is called Remnant," he responds, and someone says something in the background of the transmission. "Right, the hostage. I'd like to get back to discussing terms," "Oh yeah, this guy," I respond, poking the mech pilot with my foot. "How about this: I come down there with three Huntsman to talk face to face, and in exchange, you release the hostage. Does that sound fair?" the General asks, and I release the radio button to talk to my team. "A General for a soldier? That seems like a good trade," Caroll mutters, and I nod slowly. "I'd say the same thing, except we have no idea what these 'Huntsmen' are," "Well, we have the answers right there," Sam laughs, gesturing to the mech pilot.

"Alright dude, talk," I order, and the mech pilot jumps a little. "Well, the kingdom's Huntsmen and Huntresses are warriors who help keep peace across the world. In Atlas's case, the Huntsmen and Huntresses can be part of the military," "Do you know who they might be sending?" Tabitha asks, and the man shifts a little in his seat. "Well,"

[At the Rose/Xiao Long home] "Yes, yes I understand. Yes, I'll wake him up. James, he hunts with a hangover all the time," Taiyang reminds the man on the phone, and he hangs up with a little more force than necessary. Ruby looks at Yang over her weapon catalog with wide eyes, and Yang nods slowly as she puts her textbook down.

"Qrow! Get your drunk behind out of bed!" Taiyang shouts, rapping on the door to Qrow's room. "Urrg! Tai, I swear to Oum!" Qrow moans, opening the door and glaring at his brother-in-law. "This one's from the top," Taiyang says sternly, and Qrow groans as he grabs his sword from its spot next to the door.

"Dad? What's going on?" Ruby asks from the couch, trying to sound as calm as she can. "Nothing that concerns you Rubes, just a big hunt job from Vale," Taiyang explains, and Yang coughs a little. "Then why did you say 'James,' Dad?" "She's got you there," Qrow mutters, and Taiyang stomps on his friend's foot. "Dad, does this have anything to do with the people that attacked the Vytal Festival?" Ruby asks, causing Taiyang to cough awkwardly. "We, we don't know sweetie. The General just said there's a situation and he needs me and Qrow there ASAP." Taiyang explains, and Ruby frowns sadly at her father. "And I'm guessing we can't come along?" Ruby asks, giving her dad her best sad puppy face.

"You saw how powerful these people are. You barely managed to hold your own against Torchwick and Taurus. We're sorry kid, but we need fully trained Hunters for this," Qrow says, sounding sterner than Ruby's father. "But Qroww-" "No buts Ruby! I don't want you to die like Sum-" Taiyang starts to say, but he stops himself and silently slips his gauntlets on before walking to the front door. "Stay put," Qrow repeats to the two girls, and he hurries outside after his teammate. "It's ok Ruby, he's just, Dad is just a little," "I know Yang," Ruby mutters, and she sulks off to her room. Yang sighs heavily, silently curses her father for being such an idiot, and returns to her male underwear catalog that she's hidden inside her textbook.

[Back in the forest] " _Guardians! Heads up!"_ my Ghost shouts, and I look over at my partner to see that he's looking at the sky. " _That darkness is back!"_ he shouts, causing me to look up and see that there is indeed a cloud of darkness hanging about five meters over us. "Oh crap," I mutter, and I grab our hostage's arm. "We need to get out of here!" I shout, and my team follows me as I pull the surprised looking soldier into the trees at the border of the clearing.

The cloud ripples a little, there's a loud pop, and the cloud disperses as it drops a flailing and screaming person from its middle. The person lands on their back with a loud crunch, and I pass the hostage to Sam as I run into the clearing to see who the new arrival is.

"Damn, that hurt," the person groans, and I stop short because I recognise the voice. "Cayde?" I ask out loud, and the Hunter Vanguard hoists his ass out of the hole he made. "Hey, kids, room for one more?"


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Thanks for all the support guys. Sorry about how slow I am making chapters, but the creative proces can't be rushed. And to clarify, this takes place nine months after a slightly altered Volume 3 of RWBY)

"Ok Cayde, what the Hell?" I ask the Exo, and Cayde does the Exo equivalent of raising an eyebrow. "Nice to see you too," "I'm in the middle of a delicate situation! Things were going smoothly and we were going to meet a general about our situation, and now they could think we lied to them!" I explain, causing Cayde to sigh. "Not the most professional field report, but I didn't train you to be professional. By the way, where are we?" Cayde asks, looking around at the clearing we're standing in. "A planet called Remnant. We've set up a meeting with a general and three 'Huntsmen' from his military. We agreed to let our hostage go in exchange for the meeting," "Hostage?" "A mech pilot we defeated when we got here," "Well I'd say the guy with a command position should take over the negotiations," Cayde says suddenly, and he looks at the hostage expectantly. "You'll explain I'm not hostile?" "Y-yes sir," the pilot says, causing Cayde to laugh. "Good. MAN I love being out of the Tower! I don't have adrenal glands, but if I did they'd be going like crazy!" Cayde exclaims, earning a small laugh from Sam.

" _I hate to break up this reunion, but I'm detecting four life signs headed towards us. We should do our best to look non-threatening,"_ Cayde's Ghost tells us, and I motion for my teammates to move into the clearing with the hostage. My team and I box the hostage in between the four of us, and Cayde stands in front of our little formation with his hands behind his back, fingering the worn grip of his hand cannon. Some grunting can be heard from the trees in front of us, and the bushes part to allow four people to step through.

The man in front is tall, wearing a white suit with white gloves, and he visibly has a pistol strapped into a holster on his right leg. The woman behind him is tall like the man, but she's a little thinner and has a thin sword strapped to her waist. A blonde man follows the woman, and he appears to be unarmed and only has a bracelet on each arm as armor. The last man stumbles into the clearing behind the blonde, and once he sees us he quickly hides a flask he was holding. The man then makes sure the large sword on his back is positioned and visible, and he straightens himself out to try and look as professional as possible. The man in the lead's hand twitches when he sees there are five of us and Cayde's hand also jerks for his weapon before relaxing again.

"I was lead to believe there were only four of you," the lead man says slowly, and Cayde makes a clearing-his-throat sound. "I'm a late arrival. I am also the highest ranking Guardian among the five of us, so you can talk to me from now on. My comrade told me you came down here in exchange for the mech pilot he captured, so, we'll keep our end of the bargain," Cayde says, and I step aside to give the pilot a clear path away. The man nods to me and jogs over to the ambassadors from Remnant, thanking the General and then hurrying into the woods to get to safety.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's figure out what the Hell is going on," Cayde says, and the General looks taken aback by the Hunter's bluntness. "Well, we're not entirely sure if we can trust you yet," "We feel the same way about you. You offer yourself as a hostage in exchange for the pilot, but you also bring three bodyguards, two of whom are visibly armed," Cayde reminds Ironwood, gesturing to the people standing with the General. Ironwood glares at Cayde, and Cayde is probably glaring right back underneath his helmet. The clearing goes quiet for a few seconds, and then the blonde man loudly clears his throat.

"I'm sure we'd all feel a lot more comfortable if you'd remove your helmets so we can see your faces," the blonde man says, and I laugh nervously while looking at Cayde for an answer. "I would agree with you, but I have a question first," Cayde says slowly, and the General raises an eyebrow. "And that question is," "Do you know what Exos or Awoken are?" Cayde asks, and the General looks back at his bodyguards before shaking his head. "Well, Now you'll get to learn what we are," Cayde says, and he removes his helmet to reveal his silver and blue face. After a sharp intake of breath from the General and his party, I remove my own helmet to reveal my blue and red head. Sam and Caroll take their helmets off to reveal a burly guy and a slightly petite girl, and Tabitha pulls her helmet off to reveal the blue skin and blue eyes that come with being an Awoken.

"Damn," the silver-haired man mutters, and the General blinks a few times before responding. "I thought it was a voice filter on your helmets or something making your voice sound strange. I never imagined you'd be a robot," "Robots are machines without feeling. Cayde and I are Exo-humans. Our bodies are metal but our minds are as human as yours," I correct, making sure my tone of voice matches the offence I took to what he said. Ironwood looks surprised at my tone, and he looks at Tabitha curiously. "And you a-" "Yes, I'm the Awoken," Tabitha says curtly, and the General nods in understanding.

"Back to business then. Do you guys know what brought us here?" Cayde suddenly asks, and the General shakes his head. "One of our satellites got a picture of a black cloud, but we have no idea what it was. I was going to send an unmanned probe, but after a scout heard gunshots we sent a squad to investigate," the General explains, and I look behind us to see if there's anything left of the monster we killed, but sadly, there's nothing left of the creature but a pile of black dust and a few used bullets.

"When we got here, this big Bear-like thing attacked us. It was covered in spikes, had red eyes, and disintegrated once we-" "That was an Ursa. You're lucky your weapons were able to damage it or we'd be scraping you off the trees," the silver-haired man says casually, and I gesture to a destroyed robot that's laying next to the man's foot. "I'm fairly certain that if your cheap mechs can fight these things, we can handle it," "I like this guy," the man laughs, and the woman in their group scowls at us. "Those 'cheap mechs' are the Atlesian Military's finest weapons against the forces that threaten us!" "Whatever, princess," I laugh, and Cayde clears his throat in annoyance.

Anyway, can we get some kind of housing until we can figure out how to get home?" Cayde asks the General, but the man looks hesitant before he responds. "Well, I'm not entirely sure if your group is trustworthy, but since one of you is clearly not human, and there's no way the Queens could make something as advanced as you 'Exos,' I think we could arrange some temporary commendations. With restrictions and guards, of course," the General tells us, and Cayde nods before looking into the trees to our left. "Now can you please tell your other team to stop hiding? Not that they were any good at it," the Hunter laughs, and the General looks at the Exo in confusion.

"Other team?" "Yeah, the four people in those trees! You mean they aren't yours?" "We agreed to four Huntsmen, so," the General mutters, and he grabs the pistol he has holstered on his waist. The woman draws her sword, the silver-haired man draws his as well, and the blonde's bracelets extend into yellow gauntlets with gun mechanisms attached. Cayde and I draw our hand cannons while Tabitha, Sam, and Caroll draw their rifles, and we all aim our weapons at the treeline.

"Come out slowly with your weapons down and we won't shoot," the General shouts, loudly pulling the hammer back on his gun for emphasis. The bushes rustle and twigs break as the four spies emerge from the treeline, and everyone relaxes slightly as four teenage girls emerge from the brush. The first one to appear is wearing all white with white hair, the second one is wearing mostly black and has a bow on her head, the third one is wearing yellow with long, blonde and twig-filled hair, and the fourth girl is struggling to get out of the trees because she's tugging at something behind her. As the last girl manages to dislodge her now visible red cape, a black and white dog happily jumps out of the bushes and trots its way over to the blonde man to nuzzle his leg.

The clearing is silent for a minute as the clearly angry adults glare at the downcast faces of the kids, and my Ghost gets my attention by using my Exo HUD to highlight the holstered weapons the girls have. " _The red one looks like she has some kind of sniper rifle. Probably high-caliber from its size alone. The white one has some kind of rapier with what looks like a revolver drum, the girl in black has a sheathed sword, and from what the blonde man is using, I'm guessing the blonde girl's bracelets turn into those funky looking gauntlets; but I don't have enough data to tell you how they function though,"_ he reports, and I'm distracted by a sudden outburst from all three groups in the clearing.

"Who are these kids?" "Weiss! What are you doing here?" "Yang! What the Hell?" "Calm down Dad, we brought Zwei!" "Why are there kids here?" " _We have more movement,"_ "Dammit Yang, you had one job: protect Ruby!" "I don't need protecting Dad!" "Woof!" " _Guys! More movement!"_ "What a cute doggy!" "Caroll! Focus!" "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" someone shouts, and we all stop talking to look at Tabitha, who is glaring at us all with little bits of light shooting out of her eyes. "Have none of you been listening? The Ghosts are detecting movement nearby! There are monsters out here! Put two and two together!" "Ghosts?" "Nevermore!" one of the young girls shouts, and I follow her finger to see a gigantic black bird circling overhead. "Quoth the raven," I mutter, and the teenagers draw their weapons as the bird dives at us.


	5. Chapter 5

"Scatter!" I shout, and I dive out of the way as the bird's talons dig into the ground where I was standing just a moment before. I fire a round from Thorn as I put my helmet on, and my shields activate when the armor is in place. "Archer! I'll boost you!" Cayde shouts as he gets up from his roll, and I nod to him in understanding. I run at the Hunter, he rolls onto his back with his feet up, and I land with my bots parallel to his with my knees bent. Cayde then bends his knees and thrusts them up as we both use our Double Jumps together. The resulting boost gets me eye-level with the Nevermore as it turns around, and I stab Raze Lighter into the monster's face with as much force as I can. The bird screeches as the fiery blade is driven between its eyes, but I'm thrown free with my sword when the creature's head jerks to the left.

" _Well, that was a wash,"_ my Ghost says as I pass through the treetops, and I manage to land on my feet while drawing Thorn and firing at the bird. I look around for Raze Lighter, but as soon as I open my mouth to speak my Ghost makes it reappear in my hand. I then switch my light to the void as I re-emerge from the trees, and I'm just in time to hear Sam shout "Eat Gjallarhorn!" and see him fire a rocket from the famous Exotic weapon.

"You brought Gjallarhorn? Sam, how'd you even-" "Lord Shaxx said I could take it out for a test run. I didn't steal it, I swear!" Sam says quickly, and I let out a heavy sigh while I steady my sights on the bird as it circles. "We can't hurt it! Why is it so tough?" one of the teenagers asks, and the General answers as he reloads his hand cannon. "It's a full-grown female at the peak of the breeding season! The females are the toughest of their kind, and she's probably looking for food for her young! We're at a disadvantage!" "Can't we just run?" "No! She'd call for her alpha male and cut us off from all directions! We need to kill it!" the General explains, and the silver-haired man looks at the blonde with a mischievous smile. "Hey Tai, remember our initiation?" the man asks, and the blonde looks confused for a second before nodding and looking at the two women in white.

"Weiss! Winter! We need you!" the blonde shouts and the two women look back in confusion. "Us?" "Qrow is going to use me to launch himself at the Nevermore! You two need to boost his momentum with your Glyphs so-" "That's insane! YOU'RE insane!" "-so he can get to the target. Yang, come here," the blonde continues, and the blonde girl runs over to her father expectantly. "Yes, Dad?" "I need you to shoot Qrow," the blonde orders, and everyone except the blonde girl make various noises of surprise. "Kay," the blonde responds, and she pulls her fists back to remove the used shells from her gauntlets. She then makes a punching motion at her uncle, and the man is hit by two fiery red blasts at near point-blank range. The two men nod to each other as the silver-haired one shakes off the blasts, and the blonde crouches down like he's playing Leapfrog while the silver-haired man walks to the edge of the clearing. The silver haired man's sword then starts to make a mechanical whirring, and the blade turns into a scythe as the grip extends to become a two-handed weapon. " _These two are insane,"_ my Ghost mutters, and I laugh as I watch the scene unfold.

"We need the bird to be at the right angle! Bring it around!" the blonde informs us, and Sam loads another round into Gjallarhorn. "I got it!" he shouts, and he moves behind the kneeling blonde as he fires the rocket at the bird's undercarriage. The rocket scores a direct hit, causes the bird to screech, and Sam moves to the side as the creature comes around to charge the spot where he was standing.

"Weiss! Winter! Now!" "Whatever happens, it's not our fault!" the taller woman shouts, and she waves her sourd, causing a line of black circles appear from where the silver haired man is starting up to the blonde's heels. "Weiss, you're in charge of angle correction and the last boosts, got it?" the tall woman asks, and her sister nods as she readies her sword like a wand. The Nevermore screeches as it gets closer, and our human projectile holds his scythe behind him with the inside of the blade facing forward. "Qrow! Do it now!" the blonde shouts, and the scythe-wielder takes a step forward before becoming a blur and running up the blonde man's back like a ramp. More circles appear along his flight path as he becomes airborne, and before I can register what's happening, he's through the circles, his blade makes contact with the bird's open jaw joint and keeps going. The man and the blade rip down the monster's side, past its wings, and he comes out the other side as the bird is sliced clean in half from head to tail. The blonde dives out of the way as the bird corpse crashes into the trees, and our projectile's fall into the trees is slowed by another black circle.

"That went well," Cayde comments, and the General nods while pulling out a flat, rectangular device. "Hello? Yes, this is Ironwood. I know Glynda, just, please give the phone to Ozpin; this is urgent. Qrow just long-sliced an adult female Nevermore in half urgent. Ok then, how about visitors from another world urgent!" the General snaps, and he breathes a sigh of relief as the phone changes hands on the other side.

"No Ozpin, I'm not joking, Oz, when have I EVER joked with you? Yes, they're from another world. They said a cloud of darkness brought them here from their moon. Ok, are you sure? Alright but if this bites us in the ass," the General says warningly, and his expression softens as the other person responds. "Right, right, see you in a bit then," he sighs, and the call ends as he looks back at Cayde and my team.

"Ozpin is going to send us a transport to bring you to a secure lodging location where you'll be properly accommodated until you can get back to your world." the General explains, and Cayde nods while maintaining eye contact with the man in white. "And these 'Proper accommodations' aren't windowless, eight-by-ten underground cells?" "You are the first aliens to have ever visited our world. We're not interested in starting a fight with you, nor do we wish to detain you. That being said, the public will not be informed of your origins until the right time arises-" "Because we're aliens, and we've arrived in relative silence, right?" Cayde asks, and the General nods as a medium-sized ship passes overhead with a symbol of two crossed axes on the bottom.

"That would be your ride," the blonde man tells us, and a gust of wind nearly blows us all over as the ship parks itself just off our clearing. A ramp extends from the ship's underside, and two people start walking down the ramp. One of the two is an older man, complete with white hair and a cane. The second person is a tall woman with blonde hair, and her face goes from serious to angry as her eyes sweep us and rest on the four students who seem to be trying to hide their faces. "So, that's Ozpin?" Cayde asks, and the General nods as the man and the woman reach the ground. "So, James, these are our guests?" the man asks, and the General nods again as Cayde steps forward to be our representative.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pay up chumps!" Cayde laughs, causing Caroll and me to grumble as we hand over our lost Glimmer. It's been two weeks since Cayde and Ozpin came to an agreement, and now the five of us are living in a large bunker under Vale. Cayde, Caroll and I are using our Gunslinger throwing knives to play darts, while Tabitha reads up on this world's history and Sam trains with weights and punching bags. "So, another round of darts or Shadowshot William Tell?" Cayde asks, and I sheathe my knife as I switch to the Void. "Bring it on!" I laugh, and Cayde laughs with me as he readies his own night bow. "With all due respect, you three are idiots," Tabitha comments from her stack of books, and I make an offended sound in response. "Are you questioning my skill with the bow? I killed a Dreg with a headshot from 250 meters away! I can surely hit an apple on Sam's head!" "Wait, I never volunteered for that!" "We don't know how many times our Ghosts can revive us here if they can at all, and you want to play a game that can easily go bad and kill Sam!" "Still haven't agreed to this," "I hate to admit it, but the Warlock is right; we'll use a mannequin or something," Cayde sighs, and I clear my throat as I gesture to the empty bunker around us. "We don't have a mannequin, or an apple for that matter," I laugh, and Cayde sighs again as he re-absorbs his bow. "I was hoping for some action by now, but instead we haven't got jack or shi-" he starts, but he's cut off by the elevator in the bunker whirring as someone descends into our temporary home.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" a young girl shouts as the elevator door opens, and red-clad girl from the clearing strides into the room with a huge smile on her face. She's closely followed by a black and white dog, her older sister with the yellow hair, and the man named Qrow from the clearing. "Oh you know, bored," Cayde sighs, and I nod as I draw another dartboard on a piece of paper. "Well, I'm entertained enough," Tabitha comments from her books, and the red-clad girl frowns. "Well that stinks, I was expecting you guys to be doing some kind of cool alien stuff," she mutters, and I laugh a little. "Hey, I've actually got something for you to do if you're interested," Qrow says suddenly, and everyone in the bunker perks up when he mentions actual activity. "Lay it on us! We need the work!" Sam shouts happily, and Qrow nods as he sets a dome-shaped device on the table.

"There was another energy discharge like the ones what brought you here. What's different about this one is that it was outside our walls, so someone else got to it first and now there's nothing there," Qrow starts, and the dome on the table projects a holographic map above the table with a red dot outside a walled city. "Could whatever have been delivered walked away?" Cayde asks seriously, and Qrow shakes his head. "No, it looks like something square heavy was dragged away from the site. Boxes of some kind. Any ideas what they are?" Qrow asks, and Cayde looks at the map thoughtfully. "Maybe, but it's strange they'd figure it out so quickly," Cayde mutters, and I look at him in confusion before I figure it out too. "Ammo crates!" I exclaim, and Cayde nods in agreement. "Zavala and Ikora must have found a way to track the rifts and sent us ammo," "That the Queens or the White Fang now has possession of," Qrow adds, and Sam shrugs at us from across the table. "So? these people don't have weapons capable of firing or even loading our ammo, so I don't see the issue," "Weapon's grade Light is still weapon's grade Light. If they try hard enough they could make some seriously powerful bomb;. remember that mission where you killed us all trying to overcharge Storm Fist?" I remind my teammate, and Sam sighs grumpily as I remind him of his biggest screwup.

"Wait, you mean ALMOST killed, right?" the red-clad girl asks, and I shake my head. "Nope, Sam here blasted all four of us halfway across the Moon trying to kill a Hallowed Ogre. Hurt like a bi-" "At least I killed the Ogre!" "So you guys DIED?" the girl asks in shock, and I nod again. "Our souls are actually more important to our survival than our bodies. As long as our Ghosts are intact, then we can be revived almost anywhere," "Ghosts?" " _He's talking about me,"_ my Ghost comments, and he appears next to me with a happy beep. "Ooooh!" "We've gotten off topic guys! Weapon's grade light, Bombs, terrorists," Cayde reminds us, and we all look back at the map.

"So you want us to track down these terrorists and take our ammo back?" I ask, and Qrow nods. "We figured you'd know how to handle whatever was in the crates, so Ozpin insisted you be allowed to retrieve it," "And you don't mind that we're getting ammo for our weapons?" "We considered that it might be ammo, but after some debate, Ozpin convinced Jimmy to let four of you go," Qrow explains, and Cayde nods in understanding. "Keeping one of us here as collateral, smart," he says, and I look around at my group to see who is going to be left behind. "Well, I think the choice is obvious," Tabitha says, and I nod as I look at Sam. "Sorry man," "Why? Why would you leave ME behind?" "This mission requires delicacy and stealth. You're a Titan," I explain, and Sam glares at me before sighing and resigning to the fact that I'm right. "So we're a team of four. Nishade, I want you at the back of the group-" "Six, actually, Ruby and I are coming too," Qrow corrects over Cayde, and Cayde looks at the red-clad girl, Ruby, with obvious skepticism.

"No offense, but you're a little young for a live-fire raid, especially since you aren't a Gua-" I'm PERFECTLY capable of fighting the White Fang! Don't underestimate me!" Ruby shouts, and I nudge Caroll with an Exo smirk. "Remind you of anyone?" "Shut up," my teammate snaps, and I quietly laugh before focusing on the main conversation. "And you're ok with a kid coming with us on this?" Cayde asks Qrow, and the older man shrugs with a smirk. "She'll be fine; we've got the dog, and if I need to, I can just order her to run," "And what's so special about this little Corgi?" Sam asks while he pets the dog, and the animal looks up at him curiously before jumping and headbutting the Titan backwards onto his armored butt. "He can handle himself," Qrow comments as the dog trots over to Ruby, and Sam stands up before trying to hide his face in embarrassment. "Ok, so now that we've settled that, let's get going on this mission," Cayde says with some excitement, and we walk towards the elevator with Ruby and Qrow to go hunt the White Fang.


End file.
